vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Waltraute
Summary Waltraute is the fourth sister of the nine Valkyries and the co-protagonist of The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage. Of all the Valkyrie sisters, Waltraute is specialized in maneuverability, and none of the others can match her in that field. During a routine mission to Midgard to eliminate the enemies of Asgard, Waltraute meets a young human boy called Jack Elvan. The boy falls in love with Waltraute and asks her to marry him. Desiring to get rid of him, Waltraute issues what she considers an impossible challenge to deter him: if he manages to climb Yggdrasil and reach Asgard, she'll accept his proposal and marry him. Due to various circumstances, Jack wins the challenge, so Waltraute has to get used to her new life as a newlywed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 7-B Name: Waltraute Origin: The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely older than a human lifespan Classification: God, Valkyrie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation, Can destroy souls, Summoning (Can summon, command and control Einherjar), Resistance to Curses, Breaking the Fourth Wall, expert spear user, expert horse rider, doesn't need air Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can create craters measuring kilometers in diameter, knocked a transformed Jörmungandr off Yggdrassil) | At least City level (Easily stabbed through Níðhöggr and launched him beyond the horizon when the Baby Magnum's main cannons had difficulties damaging it and pushing it back) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged several lightning attacks created by her sisters) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions (Intercepted other Valkyries when they were using Bifröst, which accelerates them to 0.87c) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class | City Class Durability: At most Town level (Would die by a single Spear of Destroying Lightning) | City level (Can trade blows with Hel) Stamina: High Range: Likely several hundred thousands of kilometers with Spears of Destroying Lightning (Waltraute can easily throw a spear from the heavenly world of Asgard to the other worlds like Midgard on the ground; she has thrown spears into the sky in anger in two different occasions, in the first one she startled the charioteer of the sun and in the second she very nearly hit Hati, the wolf son of Fenrir who's constantly chasing after the moon) Standard Equipment: Aurora armor, Valkyrie horse, multi-tool knife Intelligence: As a Valkyrie, Waltraute is a visitor of many battlefields and an extremely skilled combatant, being able to lead entire armies into battle and managing to terrify major gods like Odin and Thor with her wrath despite the difference in power between them. She is also known to be the most acrobatic and maneuverable of the Valkyries, effortlessly dodging the many Spears of Destroying Lightning thrown by her sisters before restraining them with her Multi-Tool Knife. Weaknesses: Her own multi-tool knife can be used to remove her armor and restrain her. She's excessively proud and extremely competitive in addition to being honor-bound to keep her word. Her Einherjar cannot act on their own if she's rendered unable to fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spear of Destroying Lightning:' Valkyries can create multiple bluish-white spears made of the lightning that falls from the sky. The spears can be used to produce powerful lightning strikes or as a melee weapon. The spears destroys both body and soul. A single swing can annihilate multiple enemies, as it will destroy the average evil spirit if it so much as grazes them. *'Einherjar:' Like other Valkyries, Waltraute has the ability to command and control the Einherjar, Asgard's army made of the souls of heroes and legendary warriors. Valkyries are apparently able to summon Einherjar wherever they go, which combined with their fast deployment using Bifrost gives Asgard a powerful military that can act in any of the nine worlds. *'Aurora Armor:' The special armor worn by all Valkyries in battle, it can't be destroyed by normal blades and can freely change its properties to suit the situation. The armor's name comes from the giant aurora filling up the sky created by the armor when a Valkyrie uses Bifrost and is deconstructed for transportation. *'Valkyrie Horse:' Waltraute's white horse. Valkyries' horses are special horses that also serve as a device to improve a Valkyrie's performance when using Bifrost, allowing them to travel more quickly and accurately than other gods. The horse is smart enough to be able to understand human language and to write the Asgardian runes with his hoofs, and he's able to easily throw off an average god. *'Multi-Tool Knife:' A dwarven forged golden knife that possesses nine different tools, specifically made to be used against Valkyries. Eight of them are used to completely remove the armor of any Valkyrie, while the ninth is used to automatically chain the Valkyrie and make her unable to battle. Its initial purpose wasn't as a weapon and its original owner was Jack Elvan, but upon seeing it in use Waltraute confiscated it. Despite its unassuming appearance, the knife is a magic tool on the same level as Gungnir and Mjölnir, and just like those two weapons symbolize the power of Odin and Thor, the knife is a symbol of the weakness of a Valkyrie. *'Resistance to Curses:' Normally most dwarven items and weapons have powerful curses on them that can bring ruin to mortals like humans or giants, but the properties of the gods repel these dwarf curses, allowing them to freely wield or use them. Key: Original Novel | Crossover Gallery Waltraute Angry.jpg|Odin and Thor find out why you should never make Waltraute mad Waltraute Dodge.jpg|Waltraute dodging her sister's Spears of Destroying Lightning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Waltraute Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 7